User blog:JmLyan/Lindira, the Lane Monitor
|date = |health = 50 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 350 (+65) |mana = 300 (+60) |damage = 40 (+3) |range = 550 |armor = 9 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.62 (+2.5%) |healthregen = 4 (+0.4) |manaregen = 7 (+0.6) |speed = 330 }}Lindira, the Lane Monitor is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities bonus movement speed while in her currently marked lane. In addition, her skills are changed to match the type of the marked lane while in it. Lindira's lane marking abilities have a 1 second global cooldown. }} Lindira marks a target lane as a Power lane. Allied champions in that lane gain bonus attack damage and ability power. That lane remains a Power lane until it is marked as another type or until another lane is marked. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = Global }} Lindira deals magic damage to all enemies in a 60° cone. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Silences and slows a target enemy champion. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Lindira pulls a target enemy champion towards her. The pull will stop if the champion collides with terrain or other units. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Lindira deals magic damage to a target enemy champion and all enemies between Lindira and that champion. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} Lindira marks a target lane as a Guard lane. Allied champions in that lane gain bonus armor and magic resist. That lane remains a Guard lane until it is marked as another type or until another lane is marked. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = Global }} Lindira deals magic damage to all enemies around her, knocking them a short distance in the direction she's facing. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} Lindira heals an allied champion. The cooldown is reduced by 50% if she heals a champion with more than 50% of its maximum health remaining. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Lindira pushes an allied champion other than herself in a chosen direction. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 500 }} Lindira shields an allied champion with mirrors for 3 seconds, causing enemy champions that damages it to take magic damage based on the damage they dealt. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} }} Lindira marks a target lane as a Utility lane. Allied champions in that lane gain bonus cooldown reduction. That lane remains a Utility lane until it is marked as another type or until another lane is marked. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = Global }} Lindira dashes forward, dealing magic damage to all enemies in an 800-range line. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Lindira surrounds an allied champion with a magic field, reducing magic damage it takes for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Lindira grants vision of an area for 3 seconds. Enemy champions can't leave that area for the duration. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Allows Lindira to mark non-lane areas. This passive remains for 5 seconds after leaving a domination lane. Your team's base. Your team's jungle. The River. The enemy team's jungle. The enemy team's base. }} }} Lindira marks a target lane as a Domination lane. That lane remains a Domination lane until it is marked as another type or until another lane is marked. |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = |range = Global }} Lindira unleashes a bullet that seeks out the nearest enemy champion. When it arrives, it deals magic damage and reveals that champion for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 3000 }} Lindira deals magic damage to a target enemy champion, restoring the same ammount of health to the allied champion with the lowest remaining health. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Lindira teleports to a point in a lane after 1 second, teleporting back to her original location after 3 seconds or when she attempts to move. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Lindira declares dominance over an enemy champion in a lane, becoming immune against damage and crowd control from that champion and prevents that champion from leaving its current lane. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 850 }} }} Category:Custom champions